Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 11. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type = Zomboss Test Lab |Flag = None |Plant = Pre-planted: (Fifteen plants, to be eaten by zombies) |Objective 1 = Command your zombie army to eat all the plants |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |Zombie = |before = Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat an easy version of the level. Difficulty This level is pretty easy, considering that it is a tutorial level. The player should be able to figure out the strategy by themself. An another note to this level is that the plant's positions never change. Strategy *Use the Shield Zombie to protect itself and other zombies near it from plants like Repeater and Heavenly Peach. *For the fourth lane where there is a Potato Mine present, spawn a Future Zombie there. After it is killed by the explosion, spawn another Future Zombie to eat the Wall-nut. *The fifth lane simply requires the player to spawn a Future Conehead Zombie there. It should be able to eat up the Repeater, even if the plant itself is healed by Heavenly Peaches. *The third lane requires the player to spawn two Future Conehead Zombies, so that there will able a zombie present to eat up the Repeater, when Spring Bean is in front to push zombies back. *Only attack the first two lanes of plants when all other plants from the third, fourth and fifth are eaten up, so the player can have enough sun. **Make sure to have at least two Shield Zombies and Future Conehead Zombies to eat the Wall-nut quickly while being protected by the shield. Gallery NewFF11M.PNG|Level menu FF11CN.png|Playing the level NewFF11R.PNG|First time reward |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type = Zomboss Test Lab |Flag = None |image = NewFF11H.PNG |Zombie = |Plant = Pre-planted: (Twenty plants, to be eaten by zombies) |Objective 1 = Command your zombie army to eat all the plants |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Far Future - Day 10 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 12 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to beat a harder version of the level. Difficulty The player has to eat twenty plants this time. The plant pattern the player needs to study here is still quite simple, however. For example, waste your Future Zombies on Potato Mines or just summon Shield Zombies or Future Buckethead Zombies on lanes with only Peashooters. Strategies By Iamarepeater Note: For Chili Beans, do the same thing as what you would do with Potato Mines, however, do not plant any other zombie as the gas will stun all of them. Here are the basic steps for beating the level: #Plant a Future Zombie on the top lane to take down the Potato Mine. You should have 350 sun now. #Plant the second Future Zombie on the fourth row to remove the first Potato Mine on that row. You now have 450 sun. #Plant a Future Zombie on the middle row, let it activate the frontmost Spring Bean and then quickly plant a Future Buckethead Zombie and a Conehead Zombie to defeat it. You now have 700 sun. #Plant 3 Future Zombies on the fourth row to take out the 3 remaining Potato Mines. You now have 1000 sun. #Plant 2 Buckethead Zombies and a Future Zombie on the top row. #Plant 2 Buckethead Zombies and a Shield Zombie on the bottommost row. You now have 1075 sun. #At this point, spam Bucketheads and Shield Zombies on the second row. You will win. Gallery NewFF11HM.PNG|Level menu NewFF11HG1.PNG|Playing the level NewFF11HR.PNG|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 11 Zomboss Test Lab《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 11天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - I, Zombie returned from PvZ - Far Future Day 11 (Ep.125)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Zomboss Test Lab Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with extra objective(s)